Technologies for performing communication by switching two different communication schemes have been developed. As a “technology in which, after transmission of data to another device is started using a first communication scheme that is proximity wireless communication not requiring authentication, data is transmitted by switching to a second communication scheme that has a longer communicable distance than the proximity wireless communication,” for example, the technology described in Patent Literature 1 mentioned below is exemplified.